La verdad
by Deinagotcha
Summary: mejor pasen n n


Hoy es un una mañana fría, aun mas que los días pasados, puedo ver a las personas pasar por la calle paseando con sus familias felizmente, todo es como un día normal por la mañana, no tengo mucho que hacer hoy, así que me tomo unos minutos mas para seguir divisando ese paisaje frió desde mi ventana, el frió de afuera, aun así no se compara con el frió dentro de mi, el vació que existe y la desilusión de un amor perdido… amor?... si eso era el amor puro, que la persona mas especial para mi, me había brindado y yo como era de esperarse… lo arruine todo.

Mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto, tengo 16 años y son un completo idiota… el por que? Es fácil, hace 4 meses mi hermano gemelo Kouichi se me declaro diciendo que me "amaba"… amor? Supuse que lo decía por que me quería mucho, como hermanos, pero después me di cuanta que no se trataba de ese tipo de "cariño", no supe como reaccionar, en ese momento solo le respondí de la única forma posible, diciéndole que yo no lo amaba y después, Salí corriendo de ese lugar, no soportaría ver a Kouichi llorar, ni mucho menos el estaría en condiciones como para poderle pedir una explicación por su supuesto amor así a mi. Eso era completamente ilógico, el no podría amarme es simplemente una locura… me repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo, aun así no comprendía el por que me sentía tan…… triste, tal vez no debí haberlo dejado solo o será que yo… NO es una locura no es posible y seguí corriendo a cualquier lugar muy lejos de hay.

Después de esa confección estuve muy confundido… el por que, no lo sabia ya que yo no lo amaba, que por que debería estar confundido, las cosas había quedado claras, yo lo rechace y era definitivo no había nada mas nada.

Me distancie de mi hermano, al principio ni siquiera quería verlo, pero después comencé a verlo poco a poco, aun que cada vez que lo veía una sensación de culpa me invadía, el ver su mirada triste y esa sonrisa fingida, intentando aparentar estar bien, me hacia sentir mal, hablábamos poco y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro a los ojos; eso sucedía siempre que lo visitaba, era simplemente muy incomodo.

Al paso de algunos días más fue Kouichi el que se distancio de mí, aquello me molesto un poco, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Simplemente no lo comprendía, no comprendía como era posible que por su supuesto "amor" arruinara nuestra recién descubierta hermandad, no teníamos mucho conviviendo como hermanos y estábamos comenzando a llevarnos muy bien, pero ahora todo se había estropeado.

No pude evitar enojarme con Kouichi y culparlo por todo lo que pasaba y todo empeoro cuando me entero por medio de un amigo, que mi hermano tenia un novio?... la persona que me lo dijo fue Takuya un día cuando nos encontrábamos en clase…

- vaya no pensé que la clase de historia fuera tan aburrida – pronunció Takuya entre bostezos

- por favor ni siquiera estas poniendo atención, como puedes decir eso

- no tengo que poner atención para saberlo, todo el mundo sabe que la clase de historia es aburrida

- claro si tu lo dices

- por suerte ya es viernes y tenemos todo el fin de semana para divertirnos

- habla por ti

- vamos Kouji tienes que salir y divertirte como Kouichi lo hace

- Kouichi?

- si tu entiendes con esa nueva noticia que circula por hay pues… - pone una sonrisa picara

- … -

- no me digas que no sabes nada

- saber que

- pues que Kouichi esta enamorado de un chico

Me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo eso, no creí capas a Kouichi de haberle hablado a Takuya sobre sus sentimientos por mi, quizás también sabría que se me declaro y que lo rechace, pero mejor no dije nada.

- en verdad no sabias nada, entonces mucho menos sabes que Kouichi ya esta saliendo con ese chico y son novios.

- ah…. – fue lo único que dije me alegraba el saber que no se trataba de lo que pensaba pero…. Espera un minuto… O.o dijo novio?

- TIENE NOVIO¡¡¡ - sin darme cuenta termine por decir eso tan alto que toda la clase y el profesor terminaron por enterarse, no pude evitar mi reacción realmente nunca me espere aquello

Después termine en la sala de castigo, por interrumpir la clase. Aun así no comprendía como Kouichi pudiera tener novio, se supone que el me quería a mi entonces por que andaba con otro, esa idea me molestaba mucho, quizás todo fue una mentira, el debió haber inventado todo eso de que me amaba, todo era mentira.

No paso mucho para poder conocer al noviecito de mi hermano un tal Alden, un tipo alto, delgado, pelinegro, con una sonrisa dulce con la que pretendía engañar a todos asiéndoles pensar que es una buena persona, me enojaba tanto verlos juntos y al mismo tiempo me entristecía, yo debería estar contento por que mi hermano era feliz al lado de ese tipejo.

No me di cuenta, cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para poder entender que estaba enamorado de mi hermano, o tal vez siempre lo supe pero nunca lo acepte, como podría aceptar la loca idea de querer y amar a mi hermano y para empeorar que seamos gemelos.

Pero ya nada podría hacer, el tenia novio y yo había perdido mi oportunidad por miedo a lo que sentía, no tenia otra opción mas que resignarme, seguramente el ya se abría olvidado de mi.

Finalmente cansado de seguir pensando en todo lo ocurrido, decidí salir a dar una vuelta y despejar esos pensamientos, pero para mi mala suerte termine en el parque donde Kouichi me había confesado sus sentimientos, intente ocultar mi tristeza pero era evidente que el estar en ese sirio me ponía mal, para que seguir haciéndome daño.

Di media vuelta para salir de hay, pero algo me detuvo, vi a lo lejos a mi hermano y a su novio platicando, me dio mucha curiosidad el saber de que hablaban y me acerqué a ellos simplemente para saludar, deseando interrumpirlos en algún momento romántico, el solo hecho de arruinarles su cita me alegraba mucho, pero no fue así.

Antes de poder llegar a donde se encontraban vi que Alden se alejaba, mucho mejor para mi así no tendría que hablarle, pero cuando llegué con Kouichi vi que estaba llorando…

- Kouichi que tienes por que lloras – mi preocupación era evidente

- ah… Kouji – no dijo nada más y se lanzo a mí abrazándome y comenzando a llorar amargamente

Que había ocurrido por que lloraba de esa manera no entendía nada lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y escucharlo llorar

*****************************

Le dejo el credito a isa mi mejor amiga que hizo esta historia espero les guste y dejen review!!! =D


End file.
